Generally, an exposure time of a camera module increases under a low illumination environment, and under this circumstance, problems including motion blurs caused by a moving target or image blurs such as hand blurs caused by handshake may occur. Likewise, problems occur disabling to photograph a stable video (moving image) due to trembling or shake of a camera module due to generation of tilt by outside trembling.
In order to prevent the abovementioned conventional problems, camera modules mounted with an OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) has been used. That is, an OIS is provided to a camera module in the form of an actuator, and shifts a lens along with an AF (Auto Focus) actuator. The OIS is a mechanical actuator capable of horizontally shifting a lens or a barrel mounted with a lens, or tilting a camera itself to a yaw direction or a pitch direction.
However, the conventional OIS camera module suffers from problems in that a lens shifting or tilt compensation is applied at a fixed focal length, with no consideration of changes in focal lengths including zoom and AF, such that information on an existing fixed focus is inconsistent when the focal length is changed to thereby generating a compensation error.